An eXtensible Markup Language (XML) is a general-purpose markup language. In some cases, families of XML based specifications have been developed to perform a number of functions relating to the sharing of structured data. These families include the XML Forms Architecture (XFA). XFA may be used in conjunction with, for example, the Document Object Model (DOM) to generate a structure representing a document. These documents may be text documents such as online documents containing fields that a user may traverse.